Cinderella had it easy
by AuroraStar17
Summary: To Naruto and Gaara fairytales were complete bullshit compared to their lifes they were gay, in love with stars and had to pretend to be geeks just a charmed life aint it?What happens when someone discovers their secret talent?It sure wont be easy at least not for them. Rated T for language and future chapters cause im paranoid it is better than the summary NejiXGaara & Sasunaru
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters please enjoy.**

**Prologue:**

Everyone has read fairytales before. Dragons and armored nights, princesses and their charming lovers and all the magic that comes with it. However there is one fairytale I am sure we are all familiar with and that is Cinderella.

She was a poor scullery maid who was forced to work for her stepmother and wretched stepsisters, without a person in the world to call family. This kind hearted girl one day came across her fairy godmother and met the prince at the ball and so on you know how the story goes.

Anyways she and her prince were married and lived happily ever after with no problems and just love right? Sounds like the typical love story right? Of course it does and that's why it's complete crap or at least in Naruto's opinion it is.

Now yea he had an evil foster mom and two annoying as hell foster sisters but he was also stuck with his mildly sadistic older brother Kyuubi and the person he was in love with was a pop star for heaven sakes. In his opinion Cinderella had it damn easy.

At least people liked her most of the kids at his high school hated him save for a few exceptions like his small clique including his best friend Gaara. Also while Cinderella had to hide at the ball Naruto had to hide his true self every damn day, it just wasn't fair.

The whole school thought he and his friends were a bunch of nerds but if only they knew that behind the thick glasses, matted hair, and makeup lay the most gorgeous group of guys ever then maybe they'd rethink all those years of torment. Not that Naruto gave a fuck.

Gaara disguised himself cause he was heir to the Sunagakure major communications business Kazekage (not very original but bear with it if you will) and Gaara said he didn't feel like dealing with that it was annoying plus his dad was scum his home life wasn't all that the cameras make it out to be and Naruto understood that, that's why they were friends.

Naruto on the other hand dressed like a dork along with his brother because of their bitchy stepmother who refused to have anyone look "prettier" than her and her daughters. Thus making Naruto and Kyuubi hide behind an unappealing façade not that Kyuubi cared he wasn't interested in anyone anyways.

To Naruto life just plan sucked. He never met his and Kyuubi's parent on account of they died when he was only 2 months old then was sent to a foster home of a woman who only wanted the support cash, and was seen as an outcast at school not that he cared much he loved his friends in spite of their weirdness.

Yet if you ask Naruto those fairytales don't have anything on him. They are just to make people forget reality especially that blasted tale of Cinderella. I am serious just ask him I am sure he will tell you "Cinderella had it easy".

**New fanfiction idea! I got this while watching this TV show where the main characters were all modern versions of these fairytales some of which I didn't recognize but whatever and the Cinderella episode was a great source of knowledge so I thought why not?**


	2. Chapter 1: Revised

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters please enjoy.**

**Pairings: Neji X Gaara, Sasuke X Naruto, Kakashi X Iruka, Kyuubi X Itachi**

**Chapter 1: Nice to meet you!**

"Rise and shine brat time for another day of hell" shouted Kyuubi in a cheery voice that didn't match his statement. Naruto grumbled loudly before turning to see his brother with a bucket of ice water in hand. "You wouldn't dare" said Naruto shooting his elder brother a warning glare. "Oh but I already have sunshine" stated Kyuubi with an evil grin. Without a second of hesitation the bucket of cold ice water was dumped on poor Naruto making him look similar to a drowned rat. While Kyuubi left the room chuckling maniacally.

Naruto let out a breathy sigh before getting up and preparing for school. While Naruto was annoyed with his brother's antics he wasn't actually mad. Annoying the shit out of Naruto was Kyuubi's way of getting rid of stress and he never went out of line. Naruto and Kyuubi had different ways of coping with their situation. No one could blame them though they didn't have the easiest lives.

However despite all the abuse, chores, embarrassment, and public humiliation Naruto and Kyuubi hated having to disguise themselves even more. They resembled their parents and the foster mother hated them for it on account of she was rejected by their Father Minato when he was alive, which was part of the reason she despised Naruto, the resemblance is uncanny.

Kyuubi was forced to hid his fiery red locks underneath an curly brown wig and wore a pair of metal glasses all in all Kyuubi still looked average in contrast to his extremely attractive normal appearance. Kyuubi actually felt pretty badly for his little brother Naruto had it worse. Naruto put concealer on to cover his exotic whisker marks or so people called them and wore a pair of thick black cosmetic glasses( his vision was 20/20 the stupid step-witch) and he had to wear a messy black wig. This ensemble made Naruto nearly invisible compared to his true self.

His messy golden locks were completed covered not even a stray hair showing. His deep ocean blue eyes were not noticed as the clunky glasses obstructed their beauty. Then the clothes made him look poor which he was on account of his greedy foster mother and her dumb daughters. Naruto and Kyuubi glanced at their reflections in the mirror with disdain they hated how they had to be different they weren't even allowed to act the same they were to be reserved and quiet which killed their boisterous personalities.

"Come on Kit let's get going before the spawns and their evil master awakens" said Kyuubi trying to brighten his brother's mood. Naruto merely nodded without a change in his sullen expression following his brother out the door. Kyuubi hated seeing Naruto so down yea he picked on his brother but he never did anything Naruto truly hated.

When they arrived at school both brother's went their separate ways, Naruto was a freshman and Kyuubi was a senior. Kyuubi planned to take Naruto once he turned eighteen and get a job and go to night school so he could support his little brother. Only one more year until you and Naruto are free Kyuubi thought to him-self as he settled into a corner in homeroom.

Around this time Naruto was settling in homeroom chatting with his good friend Gaara Sabaku or known as Gaara Kazeuke (I couldn't help myself teehee). Gaara had a fake last name so he could attend this high school. Gaara's disguise consisted of normal glasses and nerdy clothes, Gaara refused to cover up his fiery locks saying it made him who he was but he covered his tattoo.

Gaara and Naruto had been friends since childhood they seemed to recognize each-others pain and bond on an emotional level to now if you see Naruto Gaara is usually close by. They were best friends all though Naruto's Foster sisters spread rumor that their friendship was actually a relationship and of course ever believed the pink haired witch Sakura and the just as evil Karin( The step mom is OC but she really is irrelevant so eh).

Gaara easily scared off the two witches everyone was afraid of Gaara and they had good reason to be he could land you in the hospital in under 5 move Naruto was similar not that anyone knew this. Besides Naruto never liked violence much he was more artistic give him some lyrics and a guitar and he would be set for life.

However the school was in uproar this Monday morning the two famous pop star cousins Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha were coming to their school! Stating they wanted to broaden their education and were taking a temporary break from showbiz. Which only seemed to further complicate Gaara and Naruto's life, Naruto was head over heels for the Uchiha and Gaara while reluctant to admit it had quite the crush on Neji.

However both boys knew they didn't have a chance in their current attire. Well at least they could ogle the objects of their affection. When first period came everyone awaited the arrival of the two boys eagerly but they soon let it go when lunch rolled around and no one had even caught a glimpse of the boys.

~Meanwhile~

"We missed most of the day why not just come back tomorrow" offered Neji not really in the mood to be a school anyways. Their principal had been going over their schedules and work this whole time with their guardian Hatake Kakashi, they had in the meantime missed the first 4 periods of school. "No let's just get it over with, damn this is gonna be a pain in the ass" muttered Sasuke as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well dear cousin you better get used to your fan-group it's always the same wherever we go" sighed Neji. Sasuke merely nodded his head in agreement it was always the same. It only further to prove there point when they walked into the cafeteria and were met by hundreds of shrieks and hungry stares.

However one thing caught the two stars attention in the dingy corner of the lunch room sat some kids who didn't even recognize their presence. It was so refreshing and they seemed like good enough people all very different except to of the members seemed rather nerdy it was such a deep contrast to the exuberant personalities of the other occupants. Neji and Sasuke saw it fitting to go say hello to the only table not looking at then like meat.

(At the table were Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Temari, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata all of which know the real identities of Gaara and Naruto)

"Naruto man you look like such a geek when are you gonna go back to normal?" pestered Kiba missing his old trouble making pal. "Geez Kiba how many times am I gonna tell you since High school started the wicked witch won't let me even try to look decent" grumbled Naruto sadly. "But my dear friend where's your youthfulness" questioned Lee.

Naruto merely sighed in response as Gaara gave him a look of understanding. "Well I am tired of this charade its troublesome if you get one of those brats to 'accidently' knock of your glasses and wig wont it be fine" said Shikamaru with a bored look. "That's a big if Shika" said Naruto hesitantly.

"No he is right it's about time you got to be you I say we fix this today!" said Ino. Ino and Sakura were once friends but in middle school they had a falling out cause of Sakura's mean attitude to Naruto which is why Ino now enjoys company with a new group of friends. The other members agreed vigorously which made Naruto tear up at the fact his friends cared for him to this extent.

The group began plotting ways to trick the two sisters into exposing Naruto while still making it look like an accident. They were so into planning and having a good time they didn't realize the entrance of the two stars, nor did the notice when sad stars were standing behind them with identical smirks.

"Hey can we sit with you guys" asked Neji calmly. "Dammit what part of leave us the…" Gaara trailed off as he realized who he was speaking to and blushed a color similar to his hair before trying to hide behind Naruto. The whole cafeteria fell silent as the "Weird" table gawked at the sexy new transfer students. "Well can we sit or not" asked Sasuke a smirk playing at his lips.

"Uh oh! Yea of course you can" said Naruto in his normal bright tone which snapped everyone else out of their reverie. The two boys pulled up chairs and noticed how everyone was glaring at the other occupants of this table. "Uh Naru your voice" said Temari awkwardly. Naruto knew what she meant and quickly reverted to his shy persona.

This did not go unnoticed by the boys however which wondered what was going on. "What's with his voice, it sounded fine to me" said Sasuke naturally curious. This statement left Naruto's cheeks a soft pink as he stared at the tabletop, however all too soon another pink 'thing' showed up along with her ruby red companion (That is so hair dye thought Tenten). "Oh Sasuke what would you want with these losers, wouldn't you and Neji like to spend time with us?" inquired Sakura as her and Karin tried to push out their chests which resulted and Neji and Sasuke pushing the two girls away.

"Would you two just leave them alone?" asked Naruto irritated. "Watch your-self brother" Karin hissed at Naruto. Naruto got in her face and hissed back "I am not your brother". Karin smacked him making his glasses fall to the floor with a thud. After a few second the lunch room was in awe Naruto had the bluest eyes they'd ever seen and his gaze was piercing.

"Smooth you idiot" said Sakura to Karin madly. "Just you wait mother will deal with you!" snarled Karin to Naruto. " Whatever you say Priscilla" muttered Naruto quietly. " Anymore remarks like that and everyone hear might just learn your secret idiot now put back on the glasses before i puke your eyes disgust me" said Karin with Malice. "What gives you the right to boss him around?" said Sasuke sternly he didnt appreciate bullies. "Sasuke you dont understand Naruto is just a poor little nothing" cooed Sakura.

"So who cares if he is poor, so were many rich people, get out of my sight your both ugly on the inside" commanded Sasuke. Sakura and Karin wilted before glaring at Naruto and stalking out of the cafeteria. "Here you go" said Neiji as he handed Naruto his glasses. "Thanks but its ok they arent real" said Naruto flashing grin that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat suddenly.

Sasuke brushed this off and continued saying "So want to explain that?" he asked cooly. "Hmm lets start with names shall we? I am Gaara" said the redhead regaining his confidence. "Hyuuga Neiji its a pleasure" said Neiji his gaze fixed on Gaara with curiosity. "Uchiha Sasuke, what's your name dobe?" aked Sasuke with a smirk. "Oi Teme! The name is Uzumaki Naruto dont you forget it!"

**There you have it! My super long chapter 1, since it is a school week you will just have to wait a bit longer for Chapter 2. However I will get started on it right away. Don't forget to Review I love knowing reader input. I will try to update by Saturday the latest. Goodnight sincerely myself Aurora san.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters please enjoy.**

**Pairings: Neji X Gaara, Sasuke X Naruto, Kakashi X Iruka, Kyuubi X Itachi**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Siblings**

By the time last period came around the whole school was talking about the nerdy kid with the amazing eyes, who had captured the Uchiha Sasuke's attention. So it was a given Kyuubi was well aware his naiive little brother had once again landed himself in a hell of a lot of trouble. Kyuubi was glad his brother had finally stuck up for himself but did he have to do it in front of the WHOLE school?

'Jesus Christ what is the kit thinking!' Kyuubi thought warily as he swayed back and forth nervously in front of the school. Seniors got out 1 hour early so naturally Kyuubi decided to wait for his idiot little brother so he could teach the brat a lesson for making him worry. Kyuubi was so busy plotting he didn't notice the approaching shadow until he found himself flat on his ass.

"Hey Moron watch where you're going!" hollered Kyuubi angrily as he picked up the fallen wig not quite comprehending that his fiery red lockes were now splayed out over his shoulders. "Do you know who I am" said a deep sultry voice. Kyuubi looked up to see none other than Itachi Uchiha but then again Kyuubi couldn't care less. "Yea I do is that supposed to mean something to me ya prick?" answered Kyuubi heatedly as he brushed himself off. Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow while examining this brazen stranger. 'A feisty one isn't he?' Itachi thought smirking inwardly.

"Aw its ruined! Eh I never liked it anyways, the kid is gonna have a conniption" muttered Kyuubi tossing the tattered wig into a garbage bin. Kyuubi then settled against a tree and to his surprise Itachi stood next to him silence. For a while Kyuubi tried to ignore the heated gaze the Uchiha was giving him 'Naruto will be here any second now' Kyuubi thought. However soon Kyuubi noticed Itachi was staring at his ass and just as he was about to reprimand the bastard he was interrupted.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" said Sasuke walking up to Itachi with a questioning gaze. "Ah Otouto I came to pick you up, see how your adjusting" said Itachi monotonously. Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kyuubi briefly before he rolled his eyes. " I see you found 'company' Aniki but must you do it outside my school?" Sasuke said distainfully. The comment was lost to Kyuubi however so he growled at the youngest Uchiha. " I am not your brother's 'company' as you so eloquently put it asshole im waiting to pick up my kit" said Kyuubi angrily.

'A Kid? He had a kid?' thought Itachi surprised seemingly have misheard Kyuubi. Sasuke snorted about to retaliate with a comment of his own about not being surprised Kyuubi would have a kid (he also misheard) when a familiar voice cut the tension "Kyuu why is your hair showing?" They all turned to see Naruto standing there his blue eyes shining in confusion.

"Ah Naru! You little pain in my ass!" exclaimed Kyuubi as he put his precious brother in a headlock. "Kit don't ever make me worry again you hear" Kyuubi said not releasing Naruto until he nodded his head frantically. "You shouldn't treat your son like that" muttered Itachi angrily not liking the fact the red haired vixon could be taken. "Hah? What are you going on about I don't have any kids this is my baby brother" said Kyuubi looking at Itachi in disbelief. Meanwhile Sasuke was still holding his breath, he just insulted Naruto's brother, damn it he blamed Itachi.

"Kyuu-nii come on we are going to be late for work!" whined Naruto trying to pull his brother away blushing as he saw Sasuke watching him intently. "Tch, fine your right lets go" said Kyuubi as he turned away knowing full well Itachi was watching the sway of his hips as he walked. "Your school is full of interesting people isn't it little brother?" pondered Itachi. "Indeed it does brother."

**Sorry it's not terribly long but I liked it, its more like a kickstart chapter ya know? Anyways I will update again soon, this school year is so busy though but I got vacation coming up in a week or two and I plan to go on an updating spree.**


End file.
